


William doesn't know either

by thewifiisout



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: F/F, F/M, ryland is only mentioned!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewifiisout/pseuds/thewifiisout
Summary: hey so there's a pandemic going on and I'm hella bored so I pulled this out of my ass!!! Gabe is on tour and William misses him. Carden is confused about what Gabe and William mean to each other
Relationships: William Beckett/Gabe Saporta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	William doesn't know either

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this!! contact me @bilvy on tumblr
> 
> Obligatory message on all my fics(put in 4/30/20): IF YOU ARE IN THIS OR YOU KNOW SOMEONE PERSONALLY IN THIS PLEASE CLICK AWAY I UNDERSTAND THE CURISOTIY BUT IT WILL BE HELLA AWKWARD FOR ALL OF US. ALSO I DON'T OWN ANYONE IN THIS, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

_What are you doing?_ William types into his phone.

William never liked it when Gabe was on the road without him. Sure, Cobra and TAI have had quite a few shows together, but a whole tour? That would never happen, so William just had to deal with it. Other than being a fabulous flamboyant rocker William did end up taking an office job just for ‘shits and giggles’ as he called it when people asked, but in reality, he needed to pay rent for his one-bedroom, it beats working at the gap he thought.

“Bill? You got a light?” asks Mike peaking into the bedroom that smells vanilla body spray from bath and body works. 

Mike Carden noticed William was lonely, he knew William like the back of his hand, but that’s mostly because he sleeps on the couch in Williams’s apartment. Mike also misses Gabe being around, so he somewhat understands what William is going through.

William passes Mike his lighter, but not before he lights his own. The bedroom is small, but the brunette doesn’t mind it if anything it’s home to him. William opens a window so the scent of vanilla can still be there. 

“Thanks,” the other says, lighting his own. William nods fixing his tie for work with one hand and holding his cigarette with the other. 

“You know Gabe has been trying to get me to quit,” William mumbles quietly. Mike chuckles. 

“He acts like he didn’t just quit 3 months ago” William trails 

“You know,” Mike starts to say, “since he’s not here right now can I ask you something?” William quirks his eyebrow of confusion to the other boy. 

“What?” 

“Are you guys like-are you just fuck buddies or?” Mike has never understood the relationship, he thinks it’s laughable. William will get drunk and make out with Gabe. Gabe will get stoned and fuck William. William will go to the club just to make out with a girl bring Gabe home. Gabe will make call William honey and fuck a girl from the record store.

“It’s complicated,” William says softly, “We aren’t putting a label on it,” William knows how 12-year-old girl-ish he sounds right now, but he truly doesn’t know what he and Gabe are. It’s long night text chains and email replies at work. He can’t figure it out. 

-

William is walking to work and has jealousy every time a car passes by him. All the money goes to the apartment, so no bus or car for the Carden-Beckett household. The cold Chicago air hitting his bare ankles as he’s greeted with a once of sunlight. His phone slowly starts vibrating, _gabe_

“Hey,” William says cheerfully, “I’m walking to work what’s up?”

“Nothing really,” Gabe says

“So why’d you call?”

  
“I just missed you,” Gabe says, he can seeing Willams smile, he just knows it. 


End file.
